


Birthday

by thatgirlwhowrites



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhowrites/pseuds/thatgirlwhowrites
Summary: It's the second time Betty and Jughead will be celebrating his birthday as a couple - and Betty is determined to make it better than the first.[A one-shot for the International Fanworks Day prompt: What does your favorite character—or your favorite pairing—get fannish over?]





	Birthday

Rays of sunlight filter through the dark room of the trailer,as harsh and unforgiving as ever.Jughead is _not_ a morning person.He dreads getting out of bed on this day in particular,but has no choice when the knocking that had woken him up sounds once again.Groaning,he slips out of his bed and heads for the door.

Betty,his girlfriend (God,he still can't believe he has the privilege of saying that) is standing on the other side of the door,looking as bright and proper as always,with a grin plastered on her face.

She enters the trailer and presses a quick,chaste kiss on his mouth by way of greeting.

"Good morning,Jug!" She chirps,apparently unphased by the early hour.

"Hi,Betts." He automatically starts walking towards the small kitchen. If he's going to be up this early,he needs caffeine.

Once he puts some coffee in the pot,he turns back to Betty,who is patiently watching him."What are you doing here?"

A smile slips on her face as she answers,"You know very well why I'm here,Juggie."

He actually does know and can't help the groan that escapes him.He runs his hands down his face. "Oh no,not this again.Please,god,no."

"Happy birthday,Jug!" Betty exclaims cheerily,paying no mind to Jughead's usual grumpiness.

He gives her the best glare he can muster and says,"Thanks.Can we drop it now?"

"Most definitely not.I have something for you."

Jughead lifts a single eyebrow curiously."You got me a present?"

She nods enthusiastically,reaching into the bag she had placed on the kitchen table which moved under the weight of her bag.She takes out a neatly wrapped present which Jughead has no doubt she wrapped herself.A small smile forms on his face as he imagines Betty sitting on her bed,inspecting the wrapping to make sure it's perfect and fretting over whether all the pieces of tape are of uniform size.

She holds out the gift in her hand towards him and he hesitates slightly."Betts,you know you didn't have to get me anything.In fact,I'm content to pretend like today is just a normal Tuesday and go to school."

"I know I didn't _have_ to Jug,but I wanted to.It's your birthday." 

"So,what,should I be expecting a party at Archie's later?" He questions,causing her smile to falter slightly,as though she's recalling that fateful day a year ago.He regrets saying it as soon as the words leave his mouth.That was a low point in their relationship and he knows it.

He sighs,pushing himself off the counter he was leaning against and walking to her.He holds up his hands in mock defeat."Okay,I'm sorry.Let's see what you got me."

He takes the present from her hands and tears the wrapping messily.When he looks at his gift,his eyebrows furrow.It's a printed copy of his novel - the one he'd been working on for the past year and had finished only a few weeks prior,in a manuscript form.He'd shown it to Betty a few days after its completion upon her insistence and she sang it's praises.

"You printed my novel?"

She nods her confirmation,"But that's not all.Turn to the last page."

He follows her instructions,his eyes widening when he sees what's there.

"Betty,what is this?" He holds up the book,holding it closer to the light as if ensuring his mind isn't playing tricks on him and she giggles at his obvious enthusiasm.

Before Jughead,in messy handwriting are the words:

_Dear Jughead,_

_You are an immensely talented young man who is going to achieve great things one day,if this novel is any indication.I wish you the best of luck with all your future endeavours._

_Love,_

_Toni Morrison._

"Betty,what the hell?! How did you manage this?"

"So I take it you like your present?" She asks shyly,despite the fact that he's pretty sure his eyes are bulging out of their sockets.

"Are you kidding? I love it.This is easily the best present I've ever received.Thank you so much,Betts." 

Color rises to her cheeks and she smiles sweetly at him,waving off his words.

"Seriously though,how did you do this?"

"Well,I e-mailed her and she remembered me from when I interned for her last year.I begged her to read your novel and told her she'd thank me once she was done with it,and she said,and I quote,"You are quite persuasive,Betty.""

Jughead can feel his face split into a grin,now that the initial shock has worn off."That's amazing.This is -" he cuts himself off to place the book carefully on the table,running his now free hand through his hair,"I just can't believe this is happening.Wow,I'm dreaming,aren't I? I'm not actually awake yet."

Betty laughs,"You're not dreaming,Jug.You're one of the most talented,passionate people I know and everybody knows it.Including Toni Morrison."

Jughead's feet move of their own accord,closing the little gap between him and Betty.He cups her cheeks in his hands,leaning down to meet her unbelievably soft lips.When he pulls away,his smile is still intact.

"God,Betts,I love you so much.You're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

She smiles and pulls him back to her,connecting their lips again.

"I'm the _only_ girlfriend you've ever had." She reminds him,looking up at him with beautiful green eyes that make his stomach flip.

"Trust me,I want to keep it that way." He confesses,and,he didn't think it was possible,but her smile grows wider.

Maybe birthdays aren't so bad.


End file.
